Ordinary Meetings of Unordinary Crews
by FerriDeel
Summary: What if AU. How things would go if War of the best didn't happen. Luffy would have two more years to get stronger and the Strawhats would sail around and totally fuck up the time line of things after Sabaody. Throw random meetings of Whitebeards and Strawhats, add one Law and you get one crazy cracked up story.


Summary: What if AU. How things would go if War of the best didn't happen. Luffy would have two more years to get stronger and the Strawhats would sail around and totally fuck up the time line of things after Sabaody. Throw random meetings of Whitebeards and Strawhats, add one Law and you get one crazy cracked up story.

Long time, no see! I started another story, 'cause I really like the idea of Luffy and Whitebeard meeting with Ace still alive. So I started to write what was supposed to be short one-shot, but really the story just started the write itself and it's so different from what I had in mind. Even if it is crack, not really thought out and completely idiotic (not to mention without plot so far)… I really hope that at least few of you will like it. Also English not my first language, and I type faster than think (sometimes) and even mistype (terrible crime, I know), so sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

This story is now beta'd by a very kind person **Mrs. Ma'am.** She made what was good story even better and for that she deserves kudos. Thank you very much, Mrs. Ma'am.

* * *

Warning: **War of the Best didn't happen** , and **Thatch found** the damned **DF** about **four years later** , making Ace twenty-four. Ace went after the traitor all the way to the Paradise, and in Alabasta met **Luffy, his rumoured 'younger brother' that the Whitebeards heard** just a little about. Luffy being Luffy used his logic on **Ace** , making him really think about his actions and later **return to his crew**. I should probably mention that Thatch is alive. About Luffy and time schedule – well to be honest it's completely fucked up. But basically **everything that happened till Sabaody happened** the same way. Even meeting Kuma and the 2 years training, the crew reunited when Luffy was 'bout 19 and half, the **fishman arc simply didn't happen** as Whitebeards' crew is perfectly well. Then happened **Punk Hazard, Luffy met Law for the second time** and they became allies – then they **took down feathered mingo**. The Straw hats then sailed around for adventures, when they heard about **Vivi,** their old nakama in danger, so they sailed **back to Paradise**. That was about half year ago, it was also time when the Straw hats met Ace, making it so he knows everyone apart from Jinbe being in Luffy's crew, and Jimbe in turn doesn't know about Ace being Luffy's brother.

* * *

The shifting fates, the change of one's heart, and the number of possibilities go on. After all, the world is a mysterious place and no one knows just what change one little step could make. The 'now' we know might be different from another person, who is in the same now. Every single being has their own truths, their own beliefs, and sees things differently. Is my red the same as yours? Maybe my blue sky is your yellow, how could we know? So, if you see unlike me, you can also see unlike yourself, in the end you can change your actions. That single moment creates a whole new existence. We have free will and we act upon it and that's why in this 'now', a totally weird chain reaction happened.

It could have started after Teach meeting Luffy in Jaya, he went a little bit south instead of Banaro Island. Or it could have been something that Marco said to Ace when he left to search for Blackbeard. Or the navy ship, which crossed Ace's way. Maybe it started even earlier than that – when Ace left Foosha village and Makino with Luffy hugged the daylight out of him.

Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, because things are the way they are. So, why should we care, how it ultimately started? Oh, right you might be wondering just how things are, aren't you? Well, I will tell you, but let me warn you beforehand, 'cause this may be just little bit insane.

* * *

 _The now 'now'_

"Zoro, you are going the wrong way."

"I'm not lost! Besides how would you know, rubber brain?!" was the exasperated response the first mate gave to his captain.

"Cause Zoro always goes the wrong way." the 'duh' in his voice could be almost heard, even without it voiced. "Besides the smell of meat is coming from over there." the straw-hatted man added, pointing said way.

"I don't go **always** the wrong way! And we're looking for Torao."

"There's no need to look for Torao he is already on Sunny." said the captain, pausing from his comments regarding Zoro's lack of direction.

"What? Why didn't you say that earlier?!"

"Cause I am hungry and since Sanji got lost, I wanted to eat here." Luffy said and even though he looked completely normal with his wide grin, Zoro knew his companion was deeply upset about Sanji. ' _Seriously what was the shitty cook thinking.'_

While the swordsman was thinking, Luffy started running towards the delicious smell.

* * *

"Oof!"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see ya there." Luffy apologized, not sounded really sorry. People around gasped when they realized just who was walked over and who walked over.

"Jeez, Where are you going in such a hurry?" said the stranger that was run over by the idiot captain.

"I'm hungry, so I followed the smell and didn't notice you standing in the way." Luffy said and his stomach chose that minute to grumble. The other man laughed.

"I was thinking about going to eat something as well, why don't you join me?"

Luffy blinked at the man – ' _why does he have bread for hair?_ '- before he answered. "Alright." the grin he sent the other man almost blinded him. At seeing the smile, the commander briefly thought about his fellow crewmate, then he shook his head and threw hands on the others shoulder, steering him to the restaurant.

* * *

"Seriously, where does everything go? You've eaten like 20 meals." said Thatch. And no, he wasn't weirded out at all, nope, he had friend with same monstrous appetite. He was promptly ignored as the kid shoved another piece of meat into his mouth. Okay, maybe he was _a little_ weirded out. It was then that the Luffy choose to speak.

"I didn't have decent meal since Sanji left, Nami wants 1,000,000 belli per meal, Ussop tried, but he was banned for some reason by Robin, who was banned by Franky."

The commander blinked, not comprehending, who and what the brat was talking about. But one information stuck, what kind of person wants 1,000,000 berri per meal? That's crazy!

"I miss Sanji." the brat continued, and Thatch wondered just who was-

"Sanji is cook on my ship, but he left 'cause of his family or something. But we're getting him back and then I'll punch him for leaving." Luffy said visibly happier at the thought of getting his friend back. Thatch looked fondly at the other and encouraged the man. They carried on and talked about family, which was when Luffy started and abruptly shouted "Zoro!"

It was all warning he had before the kid disappeared. "Jeez, he really acts like Ace." Thatch wondered, what it would be like if the two met, then he looked at the plates that were still on the table and promptly paled. No, if those two met it wouldn't be good at all.

"I'm sorry, sir, but are you going to pay for all of it?" the waiter asked carefully as he noticed Thatch was ready to faint. The commander looked at the exit, ' _The brat didn't pay for what he ate!'_

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny everyone was waiting for their wayward captain, and yes even Zoro. When he finally appeared, they set sail, but not before Nami scolded the captain. Law only sighed and wondered why he thought it was good idea allying with Mugiwara.

"Um, captain…" Bepo hesitantly started as he looked at the scene.

"Yes, they are always like this. Keep your distance unless you want to catch the insanity." the doctor said before he mumbled "It's probably too late for me."

Trafalgar Water D. Law, as he is known for the last year, since the battle of Dressrosa and dethroning his nemesis Mingo (he certainly spent way too much time with Luffy to use that nickname), used to be sane – creepy, but sane, - he is not sure it's still the case anymore. After all he took on Kaido, risking his life to save Mugiwara-ya. Even thought, Luffy was the main force and Law the brain of the operation, Law was recognized as the next Yonko.

Luffy didn't mind at all, that Torao got the title. Mugiwara's goal is, in the end, King of Pirates, not Yonko. However, Law is not sure how he got caught in the current situation. It might have something to do with certain ginger-haired navigator calling him, and telling him to lend assistance to them against Big Mom, another freakin' Yonko. And he, for some reason, agreed. Probably, because he felt that he owed Mugiwara for saving him from Mingo, not that he would say it aloud.

"…followed the smell. Then I met this guy with bread for hair, I think his name was Match? He invited me to eat with him. He was kinda weird, but funny. I want to meet his crew too, they sounded awesome, especially the mysterious chicken." Luffy talked about his meeting, and something could be said about insanity of the people listening when they didn't pause at the story and description.

"Mysterious chicken?" well, almost everyone. When the Straw hats plus Law looked at the bear with serious faces, Bepo sweat dropped and apologized.

* * *

When Marco felt Thatch's familiar presence he spoke as he turned. "What took you so long? I thought you would be back earlier yoi." then he paused as he took in his friend's appearance and zeroed in on the tears streaming down Thatch's face. Then he turned away and started walking again.

"Wha-?! How mean, won't you even ask me what happened?! Just so you know I met this young man-"

"Oh, I didn't know you swing that way." Marco almost smiled as he saw the twitch.

"I didn't mean it like that, you damn pineapple! Where was I? Oh right. He crashed into me, and then we started talking. Seriously the kids these days are setting out younger and younger. I don't think he was older than twenty, and from the sound of it, captain. Not to mention, he reminded me of Ace!"

"Did someone say my name?" speak the devil's name and he shall appear.

"Ace! You're back!" Thatch shouted and went to hug his brother. "How did it go?"

"I need to speak with Oyaji first, then we will talk." he said as he greeted others on his way to Pops.

"I wonder what happened. I didn't really think he would come back before he caught Teach. Thought he was too stubborn for that." said Thatch to Marco who just looked at him with understanding. The talk about the stranger was forgotten in the face of the return of Ace.

* * *

"So you have returned." said the giant as soon as the pyromaniac stepped into the room. (A/N: I will be referring to Whitebeard as giant, because he is really fucking tall, however not because of his race. Oda never confirmed – as far as I know – that he was one. So I'm going with really tall human, 'cause it seems that is just how One Piece guys are – abnormally tall. Seriously Luffy might be the only one, who has normal height – which is kinda abnormal, you know Luffy being normal -_-)

"I'm sorry." was all that Ace said aloud, but Whitebeard looked at Ace's eyes and could see a turmoil of thoughts. Whitebeard really did not believe Ace would come back on his own will, not without catching the traitor.

"When I was in Alabasta I met my younger brother. Seeing him and the crew interact, it made me realize I'm being idiot. You know he got me with his stupid logic, and made me understand that I'm being stubborn. Being lectured by my younger brother, I have really fucked up." the commander started explaining himself and his captain just listened and once again wondered about his son's younger brother. "I was grieving, but so was everyone else, it's not just me who wants Blackbeard's head. I came back and I hope you can accept me back even though I disobeyed your order and went after him." he added with his head lowered, making it impossible for Whitebeard to see his face.

"I'm glad you're back idiot son. Your siblings missed you, you know." this shocked Ace, making him look up to stare at his captain. With his teary-eyed face no longer hidden from view.

"It's good to be home."

"I am starting to look forward to meeting your younger brother, he must be really something." the older man said to his commander.

"He is something alright. However, don't ever think about recruiting him, he's even more stubborn than me. Not to mention his crew is even more selfish then my otōto, when it comes to their captain. Nonetheless I would like to introduce you to each other. I think he might be back in Shinsekai." Ace trailed of as his stomach grumbled, making his father laugh.

"Go eat, then you can tell me what you found out." Whitebeard told gently his son, who left swiftly, but not before giving one last smile to his captain. ' _Well, it's good he's back. I thought I would have to send someone after him or that he would get caught before returning. I indeed have much to thank to his 'younger brother'. Though, it makes me wonder, just what kind of enigma he is. After all, the brat still didn't tell me his name. However its curious, that Ace said that his younger brother might be_ _ **back**_ _in the Shinsekai._ ' Whitebeard thought to himself.

* * *

Trafalgar Law looked at his sleeping patient and sighed again. He was doing that a lot these past few days. He still couldn't believe that they took down Big Mom. Well that part he could believe, but the way Luffy-ya went about it made him want to bash his head into the wall.

Seriously, when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Not to mention Bepo is still traumatized about the whole thing – a thing that shall never, ever, never be mentioned again.

All in all, they arrived at the Whole Cake Island without problems if you don't count the… well never mind. They arrived at Cake Island only to meet Sanji's future wife and to find out the cook came from royal family of underworld killers, talk about shocking. Then Jinbe appeared, then Robin snapped because of that idiotic Charlotte family – they thought _scratching_ one of the poneglyphs was a good idea in a presence of the archaeologist. Not to mention Brook, the doctor wondered just what the family did to make the musician act so ruthless.

Zoro's reaction wasn't as unpredictable. Law knew that even if the cook and swordsman always fought, no one else could get between them. When Roronoa cut down everyone on his way down, it was only expected.

Luffy-ya, … Law expected Mugiwara to be furious, to be reckless and break down every single thing and being standing in his way. However, he was surprised yet again. The younger man looked on in silence, as his crew and Law wreaked havoc. The forced calm of the rubber captain made Law shiver, because he could see the fury that was seething underneath. The Surgeon of Death never saw something so terrifying and alluring, he never thought Mugiwara could look like that.

In the end, they took down the Yonko, along with the former royal family. Even if in the middle of the fight Kidd and his allies popped up, which complicated things a little. Did Mugiwara really have to fight with the red head about who was going to fight Charlotte? That was idiotic and not all that surprising. (Even though it was Law who actually started bickering with Kid. That doesn't change anything.)

And now Law was on Thousand Sunny still treating Luffy's wounds, while Chopper took care of the crew. Mainly Sanji, Zoro and Bepo. ' _I did warn Bepo about the insanity of this crew, why didn't he listen to me?_ '

To be honest Luffy-ya's wounds weren't that bad, he was just tired from the fight. Didn't help that at the end Garp appeared and tried to – kill? – Mugiwara. The doctor avoided thinking just what kind of relationship the marine and pirate have. The now twenty-one year old straw-hatted captain was lucky that Law was next to him and used shambles to place them on Sunny, when the vice-admiral appeared.

"Torao?"

"Are you finally awake? Your crew is worried about you and they are damn annoying." Law complained even if his heart wasn't really in it. _'I have become too attached to this idiot'_. Luffy-ya grinned in response.

"Thanks for caring for me."

"I don't care about you idiot, I just did it because I felt like it." the surgeon murmured, making the other captain smile wider, but he didn't comment on what Law said.

"Your hat," the doctor changed conversation by holding out the straw hat towards the captain. Luffy accepted it with smile. "Just so you know, according to the news it was Eustass Kidd who took down Big Mom and they named him a new Yonko." Law informed the younger captain.

"And? I don't care what the world thinks. I just wanted Sanji back, and to beat the rest black and blue for thinking they could take him. That's it." Luffy said like it was obvious and it sort of is. He did say something similar when they took down Doffy and it was Law who got most of the credit.

"Whatever insanity you have planned now, put it on hold. You are to rest at least a week. Doctor's orders." Law said to Luffy, knowing that the younger man had something crazy in mind.

"I have no idea what are you talking about. Though, I was thinking about visiting my brother, it's been a while since I last saw him." the straw-hat captain smiled innocently, while Law was in middle of crisis.

' _There are two of them. How the hell is world still standing!'_ "I wasn't aware that you have a brother." Luffy glanced at Law confused. Even though the younger captain meant Ace, Law had met Sabo at Dressrosa, so why was Law surprised that Luffy had a brother? It was only then that Luffy realized that no one told Torao about him and Sabo being brothers.

"Yup, an older brother. He is the coolest! When I was little I could never beat him, but I bet I could now!" Luffy smiled brightly purposely talking about only one brother, while Law broke out in sweat. ' _Oh God, the brother of a monster is an even bigger monster. But why, have I never heard anything about this?'_

* * *

"Pops! The rookies are really something. Just a year ago Trafalgar Law became a Yonko after taking down Doflamingo and Kaido, with the help of Strawhat pirates. And now another of the worst generation took down Big Mom and became Yonko. Have you heard of Kidd pirates? Seriously with how things are going we are going to have another idiot trying for your life. Like Ace wasn't enough!"

"Oi, that was ages ago! And I wasn't that bad!" Ace immediately protested.

"…" there wasn't anything anyone could say to that,' _because really Ace?'_

"Yes, I heard about them. Well, at least Law is sensible enough not to start anything. And the few times our crews crossed paths it ended without any drama yoi." answered Marco to Thatch, completely ignoring Ace's exclamation. "However Kidd pirates could be a bit problematic from what I heard they aren't exactly a nice bunch. Maybe this one will try for Shanks. He deserves a headache. " the first mate continued.

"We will see. However I wonder if the crazy old man will appear again. Just like he did year ago after Kaido's fall." Thatch mussed aloud, causing other pirates shudder. They didn't really want repetition of _that_.

"Huh, who are you talking about?" Ace curiously asked as he didn't know just what he missed. Lucky bastard.

"Oh, right. You weren't here, you just left after Teach. One of Pops' drinking buddies showed himself to chat. Gave a heart attack to about half of the crew." Izo joined the discussion making their captain laugh.

"Garp is certainly an interesting person. But this didn't seem like an ordinary visit, he seemed like he was looking for something?" Pops trailed off as he thought about the marine's last visit. Not that Ace heard, he fell asleep before his captain started speaking.

"Yeah, he kind of kept looking around for shadows. Well, I guess it doesn't matter as there's nothing we can do about it yoi." Marco stated his observations to the rest.

* * *

And just as the Whitebeard pirates joked about vice-admiral Garp, fate would have it that it would become reality. Seriously you don't make fun of things like that! Haven't you ever heard **speak of the devil and he shall appear**!

It happened the next day when they were docked at some island in the Shinsekai. Marco, along with Thatch and Haruta, went to town to shop. Ace was left on the ship. You could say it was his punishment for leaving after Teach, so now he was – as one would say – grounded. Pops was being scolded by the nurses for drinking. Izo was on the watch and made it quite clear that he wasn't to be disturbed by Ace unless he wanted to play bait for the fishes.

"Pops, there might be a problem. We just sighted marine ship heading this way." the giant turned towards his child. "Do we know who it is?" he asked in turn. There are not that many marines that would come close. _Unless it's_ …

"Yeah, it is _**the**_ vice-admiral." Izo answered grim, making his captain laugh.

"Haa? Who are you talking about? Can I beat them up? I'm bored! Please!" Ace started asking and looked hopefully to his father. He was so bored and beating up marines sounded like a plan. He could totally take on some vice-admiral. He is after all the 2nd division commander.

"No son, you cannot beat them up. As funny as that could be, I don't want you to start a fight with him. After all, the old coot is here to grumble again." the captain answered with another laugh.

"To grumble? What kind of marine goes to 'grumble' to a pirate, to one of the Yonko?" Ace demanded incredulously.

"Izo, tell the others to stay out of their way and not to fight. Unless the marines start it." the other sentence was added as an afterthought.

"Here you are! I was looking for you, for a week already!" booming voice could be heard across Moby Dick.

"Vice-admiral! You can't just board a pirate ship!" yelled a pink haired boy. He wore, just like the man he followed, a coat with _justice_ written on it. The brat looked pretty young to be a marine officer already.

"Garp, I was wondering when you would show up. Some of my commanders started a betting circle. "

"Bwahaha, of course I'm coming. I even brought sake and crackers this time. Could you believe the brats from the so-called worst generation! They took second Yonko during those two years. Not to mention my cute grandson was the one who did it! The kid was supposed to be a marine. Yet he went just like his brother and became pirate!" Garp continued sounding proud, pissed off and sad at the same time. Newgate blinked at him, not knowing what to say to the other man. He never heard about any kids, not to mention grandkids.

"I pity anyone that could be related to him." said Thatch not believing what he just heard. He just came back from town with his two brothers and Jinbe who they founded at one of the stands. Thatch was already having trouble grasping the fact that Jinbe was telling him, he was sailing under some captain.

"Oh, if that isn't the cook and Phoenix." deadpanned the vice-admiral, making Thatch sweat under his glare. Then the marine made glanced around the deck before stopping at one face. Marco already noticed how pale Ace gotten and was getting quite worried for his friend.

"What the hell are you doing here shitty gramps!" the freckled man suddenly yelled, surprising some into a high jump from the fright he gave them.

"Wait a second! Shitty gramps-?!" some of the commanders started yelling.

"Ace! There you are! What the hell were you thinking, you were supposed to marine?! Not to mention joining a crew of one of the Yonko?!" the old marine started yelling and went after Ace who was already moving.

"Like hell I would ever be a marine! And get away from me!" sounded angry answer from the youngest commander.

"I'll teach you, being a pirate! Now get here and let me give you my **Fist of Love**!"

While the two were running around the ship Whitebeard pirates could only stare. _Is this really happening?_ most of them thought.

"You know this explains quite a lot." mussed Haruta aloud.

"Yeah, crazy obviously runs in the family. But can you imagine? Ace as a marine?" said Thatch grinning at the picture of Ace in uniform, with actual shirt on. Following the rules…Yeah, he couldn't even picture it without laughing.

It was a hysterical laugh, and those who weren't already guffawing at what he said about their freckled leader, couldn't help but join in. Even the damned pineapple was chuckling.

"Huh, who would have though?" Jinbe said. It was quite the coincidence, meeting the vice-admiral a second time so soon. Not too long ago, after Luffy-san defeated the Charlotte family, Jinbe saw Garp and had hoped he wouldn't meet the marine for another few months or years. "I should probably warn the others, before they appear here." Jinbe continued thinking aloud, which confused those who heard him.

* * *

 **About an hour earlier**

"We have almost everything. We even managed to find the apples this island is famous for. I hope they are worth the belli." Thatch told to others as he scanned the list.

"I ate them once and they were pretty good." Marco told him and Thatch grinned at him.

"Well, if even our resident pineapple says they taste good then they must taste good. After all, an apple and pineapple are both fruits, so you should underst-!" the rest of sentence was left unsaid, because the one who was saying it was no longer among us.

By no longer among us, I of course mean Thatch was sent flying 10 miles south by an angered chicken. Even if Marco considered killing his obnoxious crewmate, he wouldn't do it. It would be way to much trouble. Forget about explaining it to Pops, but the paperwork he would have to do? Yeah, not worth it.

"Fucking blue chicken!"

"…."

Maybe it would be worth the mountain of paperwork? Marco sighed, making Haruta laugh. Who stopped just as quickly when the glare of death was aimed at him.

"Uh, Marco? We should go and find him, before he does something stupid." Haruta said meekly under the glare. Marco sighed again, but started walking to where he kicked the cook.

When they were about halfway there, they were stopped by familiar sight. Kind of. At one of the stands was Jinbe with some blonde guy. They were pretty into whatever discussion they were having, neither of them noticing the two commanders coming closer.

"…nothing. Thought if you stick around it's going to get even crazier. Either way watch out for annoying moss-head, otherwise you might get infected by that dumbass." they could hear the blond one saying, though neither of the Whitebeard pirates understood.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun. I already know what I'm getting into." the fishman said to the other.

"…You know, that's almost the same what Torao said." the blond said with blank look, making Jinbe chuckle.

"Hey, Jinbe! What are you doing here?" called the (not) missing cook. Marco and Haruta approached the now trio as well.

"Hello Jinbe yoi." Marco greeted his friend and then looked at the blond guy in suit.

"Ah, hello to you too." the fishman said nodding at the commanders. "This is Sanji, Sanji these are my friends. Marco-san, Haruta-san and Thatch-san."

The guy now known as Sanji nodded at them. Meanwhile the commanders wondered at the relationship of the two. After all, even if Thatch made it obvious they are friendly and know each other, it would be dangerous for the warlord to simply announce it. The marines wouldn't tolerate a warlord and a Yonko being friendly. So, Jinbe introducing them as friends was a little surprising.

"Don't worry Jinbe. I can shop on my own, you catch up with the shitheads." the curly-brow said nonchalantly before marching to other shop. Marco's left eyebrow went up in question, when he heard what Sanji called them. While it wasn't exactly abnormal to be called that, it was unusual when it was said without any disdain, or fear.

"Don't mind Sanji-kun, he's like that to everyone. Well, if you're not female." he added at the same moment Sanji transformed into some kind of noodle and danced around a female.

"I see." Haruta said with sweat drop. Just where the hell did Jinbe meet such a bizarre man?

"However, I am glad that I got to meet you so soon."

"Hmm, did something happen yoi?" Marco asked his old friend.

"Ah, quite a lot. I would also like to speak with Pops." the warlord chuckled. "I met an interesting human. I think you would all love to hear about him. He is a bit of wild card and completely reckless." Jinbe continued with smile.

"You think Pops would want to recruit him?" Thatch said excited at the thought of another brother. "Hmm, I hope he won't be like Ace and try to kill him. As much as it was entertaining it gets annoying after a while."

When the Knight of the Sea started chuckling appearing fairly amused, the commanders gazed at him in askance. _Just what is so funny?_

"Ah, no. That man definitely won't join."

After that, Jinbe didn't answer their questions about the mysterious human, he only told them to wait. He would tell everything to Pops first.

* * *

"I'm boooored."

"Yes, I heard you the first twenty times perfectly well." answered the irritated navigator. "You heard Torao, resting for a week at least. And it hasn't been even five days since then!"

"Yeah, but I'm healed already. Even Torao said I'm better. Besides everyone is having fun on the island, so why can't I?" sounded an indignant reply.

"I'm not having any fun."

"Only because you have to stay with me, but if I left, you would be left in quiet." Luffy said with big grin, making the navigator look at him incredulously.

"Are you saying that you annoy me on purpose?!"

"Uh, maybe? But Nami, even Law is having an adventure. And I've been lying in bed for five days straight, that can't be healthy!"

"I can't believe you, you idiot captain. And the only reason you stayed in bed for so long is because Sanji bribed you with food, and Law threatened to cut your arms off so you couldn't eat!" said the ginger-haired woman with exasperation. "And since when do you call Torao Law?" was added, when she realized the lack of nickname.

"It doesn't matter how, but I stayed in bed **for five days**. And Law is Law, so why shouldn't I call him by name?"

Nami realized that she could as well be arguing with rock, Luffy made his mind about leaving. Even if he didn't slingshot himself away, **yet**. She knew her captain wouldn't listen to any arguments so she dropped it. It **would** be quieter without him here.

"You don't call him by name." she said instead. And neither does the crew.

"Yeah, but neither do you." Luffy pointed what she was thinking, and Nami blinked. "Thought I did start it by calling him Torao and it stuck. But it makes him happier, so I continue with it. Besides, I like it."

Nami blinked again and then snorted, ' _makes him happier?'_ Where did Luffy get that idea from? At the beginning whenever Luffy called Trafalgar by that nickname, he got angry and started glaring at their captain. However,… if Nami remembered right, every single time before Luffy called him that, Law looked lost or depressed, or the kind of blank look when one is thinking something unpleasant. That nickname snapped him out of it, and made him react.

The captains' arguments were the only times when the crew saw Law express emotion, at least in the beginning. It made the crew feel better, because not showing any emotions made the doctor even creepier. Maybe happier wasn't the right world, but Luffy wasn't wrong either. Jeez, how did no one realized this sooner? Seriously, I only became aware of it because my dumb captain pointed it out to me. Was this another case where Luffy's insane intuition appeared?

"Fine, fine I get it." Nami said to her captain defeated. Well, at least that's what she wanted, however she spoke to empty air. Her captain long gone.

"LUFFYYY!"

* * *

"I think I'm traumatized for life." Thatch said as he watched as his younger brother sulked in the corner.

"Don't be so dramatic Thatch, it could have ended worse." Izo said in turn and hit him with fan.

"Worse?" the cook said in weak voice and glanced around him. He wasn't the only one few shades paler, but some of his brothers were shaking in fright, and some even passed out. Only Pops appeared amused at the state of his sons. At least the marine was gone.

"Ace, why didn't you tell us, you are related to Garp, son?" their captain asked the sulking form.

"The shitty gramps? Why should I tell you, it's not like its important? Besides we're not related by blood. He only 'looked after' me when I was younger." Ace asked confused, he didn't see what the deal with everyone was.

"Hah, what do you mean, he 'looked after' you?" Haruta asked baffled by Ace's air quotes.

"Duh, that means that he visited every other year, but that's basically it. You see, he handed me to bandits to raise me when I was just a baby. Really, how did he expect me to become a marine when I was raised by a bunch of thieves?" the freckled man said to the astonished pirates, not that he noticed. "Though, he started visiting more after he dropped of my otōto there." Ace mussed out loud.

"You are sort of Garp's grandkid, who he gave bandits to raise. And he wanted you to be a marine? Just what did the old man think would happen?" Izo asked astonished at the logic.

"Not sure, but you should have seen him when my otōto said he wanted to be pirate as well, and not just any kind of pirate." Ace chuckled, appearing thoroughly amused.

"Wait, why would Garp have this otōto of yours, if you're not releated?" after all if Garp wasn't related to Ace, then why would he have Ace's mysterious **otōto** as well _._

"He **is** the old geezer's blood family. However, he is my otōto by bond." No one expected the killing aura that appeared with his answer. Marco being observant, put his arm around Ace's shoulders.

"Now, Ace. Calm down, we know how you feel. We're all siblings here without sharing blood. There is no need to get defensive yoi." Marco tried calming down his freckled friend, and by the sudden smile on fire users face it worked. The Moby's shipwright let out long breath; that was close.

"I think that's enough grilling Ace, after all one of your brothers have returned. Welcome back, Jinbe." the giant smiled at the fishman, who immediately become centre of attention.

"Hey, Jinbe."

"Good to see you."

"Yo, Jinbe's back!" Were the general yells of welcome to the warlord.

"Hello everyone, it is good to see you as well. Pops."

"That's right, we managed to find him at the market. Said, he wanted to speak with you Pops." Haruta added.

"Yes, quite lot happened since we last talked. You see gave up my title as a Shichibukai. I also joined another crew." Anything else that Jinbe wanted to add was stopped as everyone started yelling, they were surprised by the news. Even the captain looked at a loss of words.

"Gurarara! Is that so? That must be some crew if they managed to convince you of something I couldn't." the giant said with mirth.

"Yeah, they are something. I can't wait till you meet my captain." Jinbe said entertained, earning few puzzled gazes.

"Is the blond guy, we saw you earlier with, one of them?" Haruta asked her friend.

"Yes, Sanji-kun is indeed member, he is the cook of the crew." the Knight said with another smile.

"I wonder if the rest are like him." Thatch wondered aloud.

"Sanji is one reckless brat. He called me, and the other two commanders, **shithead** _s_ , just as one would say **kind sir** yoi. Though still just a brat. Couldn't be older than 25. Is he one of the younger members?" Marco asked curious.

"Yes, he and five others are below 25 and I'm the second oldest." Jinbei said making few raise eyebrows. That was quite detailed.

"Huh, how can you be certain about that? Just how big is the crew?"

"There are ten of us." Jinbei chuckled at the astonishment of the Whitebeard pirates.

"Oi, Jinbe why would you join such a small crew? Most of them are still green, no experience under their belts." asked a very puzzled Thatch, which earned him another chuckle from the fishmen.

"Pops, we have another incoming." one of the crewmates reported, cutting any reply that might have come from Jinbe.

"Oh, and who that might be?" the captain asked, this day was getting very interesting. It makes him wonder who else might pop up.

"It would appear that it is another Yonko." the crewmate dutifully reported, before the Yonko himself stepped on board.

"Newgate-ya." he nodded towards the captain and ignoring most of the crew that bristled at the offence. Even if he was a Yonko, that doesn't mean he can just board their ship.

"Jinbe-ya did you by any chance see that idiot?" the Surgeon of Death asked the newest Strawhat member irritated. When he asked Jinbe, the Whitebeards' startled.

The ex-shichibukai shook his head. "I thought he was supposed to stay in bed." he added confused.

"I thought that too, before an irritated navigator called me, to inform me, that he left the ship. When I heard we managed to anchor on the same island as another Yonko, I went to look for him here. I wonder if he is not here because he found some other trouble? Although that seems kind of impossible, seeing how boring this island is." Law told Jinbe, appearing very annoyed. Law paled when he realized just what he said. Before meeting Luffy-ya, Law would appreciate the calm. Besides he is spending way too much time with him if he seriously thought of **this** as a boring island.

Meanwhile the Whitebeard pirates were looking from Trafalgar to Jinbe. ' _When did those two get so friendly?'_ although both of them used to be members of the Shichibukai, which explained how they knew each other. But it didn't explain why they talked almost as if they were friends.

"Law-san do you really think it is so shocking that he is looking for trouble? I am more amazed that he stayed in the bed for so long. Even with the all the bribes and threats." Jinbe added as an afterthought.

"I didn't think that someone like you, would treat just anyone, Law." the giant said to the other Yonko, who looked sour at what Whitebeard pointed out.

Ace was glancing from Jinbe to Trafalgar, pondering if the person they are talking about was his little brother. While he wasn't sure why Jinbe would follow his idiotic otōto, he knew that Luffy and Law know each other. If nothing else, the two took down Doflamingo, but then again that was like two years ago.

The freckled commander knew that Luffy was very hard to get rid of, however that didn't mean Law accepted that ball of energy. Trafalgar didn't seem like type of guy that would appreciate someone like Luffy.

"It isn't just any-!" Law started saying with sigh.

"Oi, Trafalgar! Are you by any chance-!" Ace started asking (demanding).

Neither finished their sentence as loud unexpected yell interrupted, making some jump from the volume.

"TORAO!" the person in question glanced wildly around as if looking for threat. When he spotted the red blur closing in on him, he swiftly side stepped. Luffy missed him by millimetres and barrelled right into Jinbe, who by some miracle managed to keep standing, even after being hit by a human bullet.

"Oh, so you are here, Jinbe too!" said the small captain, sending a sunny smile towards his crewmate, before he turned toward Law.

"Mugiwara-ya I thought I told you to stay and rest in bed, so what are you doing here?" Trafalgar asked his ally, while fighting the urge to choke Luffy.

"I was looking for Torao." the duh, was clear in Luffy's voice, like Law asked a really stupid question.

"And why are you looking for me?" the surgeon asked feeling a headache forming.

"I was helping Bepo, you left him in the forest; where I found him." Luffy said pointing towards the polar bear that now stood behind Law.

' _Oh, god_.' Law thought to himself. ' _I left Bepo by himself, the moment I heard Luffy-ya went missing. I didn't even remember till now, just what the hell is happening to me?!'_

"I'm sorry." the bear apologized when everyone turned their gaze towards him.

"Gurarara, and who are you brat?" asked Newgate curious. The young man in question clearly knew Jinbe and Trafalgar. To the point where, the fishman didn't mind being cannonballed into and while Law looked murderous, he hadn't outright killed the brat. More than anything else, both appeared exasperated at the behaviour of the newcomer.

The brat looked at him and froze. Whitebeard was surprised. The brat didn't seem like the type that would be afraid of him, well at least not to the point of totally freezing up. Everyone was at least a little throw off after seeing him, especially if they knew he was one of the four Yonkos. So far, the smallest reaction to him was from Trafalgar, who didn't seem fazed. It made him wonder, about the reason for the lack of a reaction.

"Oi, Luffy-ya snap out of it." the Yonko said to his – friend? ' _Just how are those two connected_? 'Suddenly as if flipping a switch the brat's eyes turned into stars.

"Wow, you are big. Are you giant? Were you on Elbaf? You have a cool moustache!" he suddenly shouted.

Now every single person on board was amazed at the little guy. (Not counting Law, he has been Strawhatted, and Ace – thought even he was bit surprised by Luffy.) No one, no single person ever acted totally carefree and without any caution, not when they just met the captain.

"Gurarara, while I'm indeed very tall I am not a giant. Yes, I visited a few times. That's nice to hear, it's my pride." the older pirate answered all of Luffy's questions as he touched his moustache. His eyes' had a proud glint with a bit of mischief.

"Hey, little guy! I don't know who you think you are, but you are speaking to our captain! So show some respect!" one Whitebeard pirate screamed, angered at Luffy's behaviour.

"Oh, you are?" Luffy asked and tilted his head. Ace face palmed and Law had to resist the urge to do the same.

"Yes, Luffy-kun. This is the man I want you to meet. He is my friend and this crew is like a family to me. His name is Edward Newgate, also called Whitebeard, but the crew calls him Pops." Jinbe introduced his long-time friend to his new captain. Luffy blinked and frowned, ' _for some reason that sounds kinda familiar_.' "He is also a Yonko, along with Law-san, Kidd-kun and Shanks."

"Huh, where did I hear that?" Luffy mumbled as he looked at the tall captain before him.

"Jinbe just told you kid. Pops is known as 'the Strongest man in the World', of course you have heard of him before." said an irritated Haruta.

"Nope, that's not it." Luffy said bluntly. "Where did I…? Who did…?" suddenly he started turning around, before he shot himself across half of the deck right into the chest of another man.

"ACE!"

When they heard the yell, and saw him knock down the second division commander, they thought the guy had a death wish. A stranger hugging Ace without a warning was just asking to get burned. No one hugged Ace and get away unharmed. Unless you were Marco, but Marco doesn't throw himself at Ace. And Thatch, but Thatch doesn't count. So everyone had their jaws on the floor when the kid didn't get burned or faze through Ace.

"Oi, Luffy! How many times have I told you not to barrel yourself into people, you idiot!" the freckled commander said annoyed but fondly to the guy who was laughing on top of him.

"Shishishi, sorry Ace!" Luffy didn't sound sorry at all.

"Why am I even surprised that they know each other?" Law massaged his forehead, why didn't he leave when he had the chance. Then it was the Yonko's time to freeze. "Oi, don't tell me…." some of the pirates turned to him in question.

' _Yup, an older brother. He is the coolest!',_ ' _I could never beat him!'_ Law remembered the conversation they had few days ago.

"Mugiwara-ya! That's your older brother?!" without meaning to, Law yelled at his ally, shocking many with his shout. After all, Trafalgar Law was supposed to be a composed and calm man (with slightly creepy and sadistic tendencies, the man gave a hundred hearts to the marines!), not to mention the part about the two Ds being brothers. Talk about shocking.

"Yeah, Torao! This is Ace-nii! Ace, that's my nakama Torao!" the happy ball introduced one another completely ignoring the gaping pirates.

"Luffy, just how did you befriend another Yonko?" Ace asked calmly, one question out of the many he wanted answers to.

"Eh, but when we met he wasn't a Yonko! And why wouldn't he be my nakama?!" Luffy asked his brother with frown.

Ace looked at the Surgeon of Death that appeared indifferent at being called nakama. Trafalgar already gave up on telling the younger captain that they are not nakama, besides at this point it wouldn't be even truth. Why else would the doctor keep on saving Luffy-ya if they weren't friends?

"Hey Ace! I thought your brother was strong, but this skinny guy doesn't look that tough." A complain from one of the surrounding pirates, who didn't believe someone so weak and goofy looking could be related to their Ace.

"You should know looks aren't everything yoi." Marco scolded.

"Hey, I know you! We met few islands back! You ran without paying!" Thatch finally realized why the boy seemed familiar and waved at him.

Luffy glanced at him blankly, before slowly recognizing him.

"Oh, bread for hair! Your name is Match, right? And you invited me, so why would I pay?" the brat said while tilting his head to side. Some started laughing at Thatch's name-calling, but everyone lost it at the indignant expression took over the cook's face.

"My name is Thatch!… I don't doubt you two being brothers. He is almost as bad as you Ace. You are both annoyance." Thatch deadpanned. The two Ds started laughing. When Ace calmed down enough to speak, he told Thatch with a bright smile "My dear Thatch, You are completely wrong! I couldn't ever compare to his level of annoyance!"

Upon hearing this, the commanders paled. _Someone worse than Ace?!_ They didn't believe someone like that could exist. When Trafalgar saw the unbelieving faces, he couldn't help but add his observations of Luffy-ya.

"Ace-ya is telling the truth. If he was as crazy, reckless and idiotic as his younger brother then many other Shichibukais and Yonkos wouldn't be able to hold their post. To just name a few power houses." Law said with conviction, which he believed to be true. The rubber captain was sailing on sea for 4 years (which two of the years were spent training and not sailing) and he managed to defeat at least three Shichibukais and two Yonkos.

"That's right! What the hell were you thinking?! Taking on another Yonko?! Do you have a death wish or something?!" Ace yelled at his younger brother, because a kind navigator had the grace to inform him about it, he already knew about the fight that took place.

"What, this pipsqueak fought a Yonko and survived? Even if he is Ace's brother that sounds unreal." Thatch commented, his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"I don't see why you are so surprised. I think everyone heard of craziness of the Strawhat Luffy yoi." the first division commander mussed aloud. "Don't tell me you didn't realize? The straw hat is kind of give away on that." he added in disappointed tone, when he saw the reaction of his crew.

"Gurara, don't be so strict on them. This day has been quite unordinary and after everything that already happened they deserve some slack." the giant told to his son.

"But Ace! She picked fight with me!" Luffy shouted to his brother who glared at Luffy with suspicion. "Really, she stole my cook and wanted to marry him!" the younger man continued. After this claim, everyone who might have believed him, stopped.

"Luffy-kun, that's not how it was." Jinbe started correcting Luffy and Whitebeards turned to him, will they finally learn what happened? Seeing as they didn't understand who they were talking about. Strawhat fought with Kaido and that was a guy, so why they keep saying 'she'? "While she may have stolen him, she didn't want to marry him. She wanted him to marry her daughter, Pudding."

"That's what I said."

"Oh, I see. She kidnapped your cook." Ace added, suddenly understanding why Luffy would start a war with Big mama. To him it was completely understandable.

"Gurara, I see! It's nice to finally meet you. I heard about you a lot from Ace. Thank you for convincing him to come back to us." Whitebeard said to the younger captain.

"He told me a bit about you two when we met in Alabasta. You don't have to thank me, I just told him what I wanted to tell him." Luffy told the other captain, completely brushing of the thanks.

"So you took down a Yonko. Are you after me now?" the older captain asked and the two locked eyes, starting a staring contest. Law knew that the next words that came out of the younger's mouth might lead to fight. So he shifted his hand a little to be able call up **Room** if needed.

"Nah, just wanted to see Ace-nii. Though if you wanna fight me old man, then you better be ready, 'cause I won't hold back. I know you're after the title of Pirate King, but that won't happen, 'cause I'll be the man who becomes the Pirate King." Luffy said calmly and with conviction.

The jaws dropped on a ground. Whatever response they might have expected this wasn't it. The young man was in a swarm of enemies (?) with only his new crewmate Jinbe and Trafalgar Law, who for some reason was siding with Luffy.

Whitebeard always wondered since he heard about him from the brat Shanks. What kind of person inherited the straw hat? Mugiwara no Luffy was certainly something. While a little simplistic he was clearly powerful, he had strong will, wasn't afraid to say his mind in the middle of enemies, and he was good at making friends and allies. Trafalgar Law and Jinbe on their board were quite nice example of that.

"Gurararara. No, I'm good brat. Though I would like to hear stories about you and your crew. I think your brother and the rest of my sons would be interested too." Whitebeard answered, the crew was divided in half. Part of them wanted to fight the man for his imprudence and part of them wanted to hear the insanity that is Ace's little brother.

"I would like to hear about Ace joining your crew as well, but it's up to you Torao." said the younger captain to his ally, who blinked at the unexpectedness.

"Are you actually asking or did you already make up your mind?" Law asked, only half in jest.

"Asking. I did promise to take you and Bepo to your crew as soon as possible." Luffy-ya answered, surprising the surgeon who was already used to Strawhat captain's selfishness.

"Do whatever you want." Law replied, making Luffy-ya smile brightly. He even stopped hugging Ace to hug Law, who didn't stop him, but after few seconds replaced himself with Ace.

"Torao is the best! This means party!" the young man exclaimed. The others quickly started shouting party as well. After all that's what pirates love hearing. "But I need to let others know. It's not a real party if my crew isn't present." Mugiwara complained and the Heart captain chuckled.

"Don't worry Luffy-kun, Law-san asked me to call them after you threw yourself at Ace." Jinbe explained. Luffy brightened again.

"So Luffy, any new crewmates that I don't know about?" Ace asked his little brother.

"The only one is Jinbe, but you already know each other. Otherwise my crew is the same. But I have new nakama; Torao and I are allies."

"Luffy-ya, being allies doesn't mean we're friends." the surgeon corrected, more out of habit than anything else.

"Eh, but we are nakama, aren't we?" Luffy asked with pout.

"Yes." Law couldn't not answer when he saw the puppy eyes, he could even see dog tail wagging in hope. Law blinked again and the tail disappeared.

"Captain you are whipped." Bepo said aloud without meaning too. His captain glared at him murderously.

"Sorry." the bear apologized, bowing a little.

Others watched them with mirth. It's not every day someone gets to see the infamous Surgeon of Death lose his cool so easily.

* * *

"This is gonna be fun. Luffy managed to gather very interesting individuals. I can only imagine how the others are gonna react to them." Ace spoke quietly to Marco, while Luffy interacted with Law.

Ace wasn't sure why his otōto took a liking to that guy, but obviously it went both ways. Which made him worry less about the other captain deceiving Luffy. Even if the two seemed like complete opposites, they somehow worked together. Ace's mind supplied him with two examples: Their take down of the warlord, Doflamingo and the usurpation of Kaido's Yonko title. If they didn't have good teamwork, Ace was sure, it wouldn't have ended as good.

"That's right you have already met the Strawhat pirates. I've seen the wanted posters, but it makes me wonder about the crew, yoi." Marco mussed, he faintly remembered the mismatched pirate crew. "If they all follow someone as Luffy they must really be something else." the first mate knew that not just anyone could handle insanity and recklessness, in a captain. Unless they themselves were as crazy and reckless as their captain.

"Ah, they are all experts in their own fields. While Luffy might act dumb, He's always been a good judge of character, he has an insane instinct when it comes to people." Ace said with small smile. Marco wondered about the history between them, what exactly made Ace's smile happy and sad at the same time? "You know, even after everything I'd done, Luffy never gave up on me."

Marco glanced at his friend in askance. However, no reply was given to him only a small smile. Ace then looked over the first commander's shoulder and his smile brightened.

"Here they are!" the freckled man said loudly, bringing attention to the new people on the Moby Dick.

"Fufufu, it seems our captain is in one piece, I was worried that he might insult the Yonko. And as punishment, he was cut apart and thrown into the ocean. Where sea kings would feast on his rubber skin…" the dark haired woman said, making others pale – _just what the hell is she?_!

"Robin! Don't say such scary things." said the long-nosed guy that was shivering in fright hugging a stuffed toy (?) that started nodding it's – his – head.

"Scary." The thing said, the woman only chuckled in response.

"Usopp, Chopper! Don't worry our captain is SUPER alright." the… robot (?) said while he posed. Everyone just stared. _What the hell is going on?_

"Everyone behave! We're on enemy ship, so don't make them want to kill us." the ginger-haired woman said, so far only she seemed to act normal. "Or I will raise your debts!"

Okay, is there not a single normal person in this crew, and just what is that for threat?

"Yohoho, Nami-san. I hear you, though I don't have any ears to hear with. Skull joke!" said the skeleton laughing, before he got punched in the head by the lady.

"I think somehow I got drunk without drinking, or maybe I got a concussion. Because like did a scary woman, a talking tanuki plush toy, a guy with a ridiculous long nose (that doesn't really look like nose, but another – lower - part of a body), a robot, a hot chick that reminds me of a demon, and a fucking talking skeleton, just appear?" Thatch said disbelievingly asked, while he rubbed his eyes. The other pirates' thoughts mirrored his. ' _What the actual fuck is happening here?_ '

"Fufufu. My, how nice of you to say that."

"I'm not a tanuki! I'm reindeer!" -"That's better how!?"

"I'm not a robot, I'm SUPER cyborg!" the man – cyborg – made the pose again and this time almost every single male made the pose as well (Marco, Whitebeard, Izo, Law and Jinbe resisted the urge without a problem), while women looked on indifferent.

"Hot chick? Well, everyone is free to look at me, for a small fee of course." Nami said with devilish smile and the pirates sweat-dropped.

"How rude." Brook took offense to be called just any talking skeleton, especially because of the tone it was said with.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Thatch said uncertain and Brook nodded, accepting the apology.

"Gurarara. Welcome Strawhat pirates on Moby Dick." the giant captain greeted them with his signature laugh. The Strawhats turned their gazes to the man who spoke and suddenly started shaking with fright.

"Whatever Luffy has done, please forgive him and don't kill us." the demon navigator said while hugging shaking a Usopp and Chopper, all of them scared shitless.

"There's no need to be afraid. After all, the brother of one of my sons is my son as well." Newgate declared, making all of the pirates turn to him. It was quite unexpected. With Whitebeard pirates, it didn't matter what past you had, because it's like starting anew. Familial ties didn't mean a thing, yet their captain just declared Mugiwara as one of his sons.

"Shishishi, you're one cool ossan, no wonder Ace likes you." Luffy said with laugh, not caring in the least how serious such a decision was. Whitebeard smiled at the younger man.

"I can't believe Luffy-ya. Yonkos are supposed to be fearsome and hard to get along with. Yet he goes and doesn't become friends with just one, no he befriends three of them." Law said, not even surprised anymore. He is talking about Mugiwara.

"Yeah, that is Luffy for ya." Firefist said cheerfully, he was glad that his little brother and his new family got along. "Hey, everyone! It's good to see you again. But where are Sanji and Zoro?"

"Ace!" the Strawhats shouted, only noticing the freckled commander after he spoke.

"Zoro got lost, so Sanji went to look for him. We should hear them when they are close." Usopp answered.

"Uh, how do you know this Zoro guy is lost, when you don't know where he is? And why should we hear them when they're close?" asked a puzzled Thatch to the other group.

"Zoro is always lost." Was the unexpected reply from the Strawhats' captain. Ace was the only Whitebeard pirate that understood. The others just stared.

"And why would we would hear them, well, let's just say they get very loud when they are together." said a chuckling archaeologist.

"Oh, god. Whose idea it was to send Sanji after Zoro again?" asked Nami exasperated, _that was dumb idea, no matter who came up with it._

The Strawhats pointed at Nami, the Whitebeards sweat-dropped. "I did? Oh, right I remember." she added with dark aura when she remembered why exactly she sent Sanji away.

"I see, your crew is riot as always Luffy." Ace said, unfazed by the craziness, he laughed along with his brother. "Okay, since I know both sides, I'll do the introductions. Everyone alright with it?" freckles added and without waiting for any reply started with his crew.

"So this pompadour guy is Thatch, he is the commander of fourth division and also our resident cook. This blondie next to me is Marco, he is secretly blue chicken and the first division commander. Over there in kimono is Izo…" Ace continued introducing every commander that was around, and then lastly he introduced Whitebeard.

"Everyone, these are Strawhats pirates. You already know Jinbe, thought I don't know how Luffy got him to join. Over there is Nico Robin, the archaeologist. The ginger-haired woman clad in bikini is Nami, she is the navigator and she is obsessed with money. If you know what is good for you don't borrow money from her, or make bets with her, you'll come to regret it." Ace warned while Nami gave them innocent smile.

"Chopper is the doctor. He is also talking reindeer that ate devil fruit and became human. Franky is cyborg, and shipwright. If I remember right he was the one who build the Thousand Sunny, Strawhats' ship. Brook is the skeleton and musician. Usopp is liar and sniper." Usopp started protesting when he heard his description. No one noticed.

'There are also Sanji and Zoro. Sanji is a blond guy wearing suit, he is the cook. Zoro is a green haired guy and a swordsman. He is also Luffy's right hand. And lastly Strawhat Luffy, my adorable little brother, is the captain of the crew even if he doesn't act like it most of the time. Did I forget something?" Ace finished.

"No I think, that's more than enough my son." Whitebeard laughed again.

"I believe that you didn't forget anything important." Robin confirmed as well, and then a crash was heard along with shouting. "Oh, my, it seems they finally arrived."

"I didn't get lost, how many times do I need to say it, shitty cook!"

"Didn't get lost?! So explain why it took us thrice the time than others to reach the ship, huh, stupid marimo!"

"HAH, it's not my fault you kept walking around and got lost, curly brow."

"You were the one, who kept walking off, shitty swordsman!"

"What was that, number 7?!"

The pirates could finally see the two missing members of Strawhats and when they stepped on the boards it was also the same time Sanji made the kick at Zoro who blocked him with a sword. The Whitebeards blinked, because they almost missed the motion with how quickly the two men moved.

"Zoro, Sanji! Finally you are here, I thought you got lost and wouldn't find us." Luffy exclaimed and threw himself into the fight. Or more like, he threw himself on the fighters, who stopped at the last second, to avoid hurting their captain.

"They are insane." Thatch said with deadpan, because this was getting seriously ridiculous.

"Gurara, of course they are my son. What did you expect of a crew that declared war against the government at least twice? You know destroying the Ennies Lobby and punching a Tenryuubito isn't something just anyone would do." Pops said as he drunk some sake, chuckling at the scene. It was a while since he was so entertained.

"Pops is right, thought even after comprehending that, their behaviour is a bit surprising." Izo said calmly.

* * *

After that, both crews calmed down a little and it was then the sharing of stories started. When Law realized that this would take a while, instead of leaving as he originally wanted, he settled against Bepo and listened to the conversation. When Luffy saw Law leaning on the polar bear he immediately abandoned his place between Usopp and Jinbe in favour of resting next to the surgeon.

The Strawhats already used to the behaviour didn't even blink, while Ace just stared, and stared even more when he realized, from the lack of reaction, this was completely normal for Luffy.

"I understand what the world sees in him, those are quite the stories and to think this is just how your crew started yoi." Marco told the Strawhats. Most of them started blushing at the praise, Zoro scoffed.

"Luffy, the Whitebeards told us about how they met Ace, but how did the two of you meet?" Sanji asked/demanded.

His captain looked at him blankly and Firefist blushed, which caused heads turn towards him. The shameless second division commander just turned all red. This was never seen before sight. Izo took quickly a picture. This was good blackmail material for later.

"Now I want to hear the story more than ever." Haruta exclaimed, making Luffy snigger, Ace hide face under his hat and mumble something.

"When I was seven, grandpa got angry when he found out I wanted to be a pirate after Shanks left and took me to Dadan. She was the manliest hag among men." this statement puzzled everyone but Ace who nodded his head. "It was there when I met Ace. I tried to befriend him, but he tried to kill me every time he saw me." Luffy said with pout, and the pirates couldn't believe what they heard. How could have someone with such a brother complex have tried to kill his brother?

"But then I caught Ace and Sabo at their hide out, and got caught by pirates who were after them, because the money they stole from them. So they kidnapped me and tried to beat information about the hideout out of me, but I didn't tell them a thing. And then Ace and Sabo came, kicked the idiots' asses and we become brothers." Luffy said with proud smile, while others tried to make sense of what they heard.

"Putting Dadan aside. You just said that bro-con tried to kill you. Who is Sabo? Why did you steal money? Why would someone torture a kid?" asked Jozu confused.

"It was dark time, I'm really not proud of it. Luffy was such bright ball, he was really hard to stand, so yeah I tried to kill him at the beginning." Ace said sheepishly. "We stole money, 'cause we wanted to buy a ship, so we could sail and become pirates. They were pieces of shit, that didn't deserve to call themselves pirates. And after we got Luffy out, we found out he didn't say a single thing, no matter how much they punched him. Heck, they were about the chop his head off when we arrived! Yet Luffy didn't say single thing." Ace said tightening his shaking hands into fist. Both groups, along with Law and Bepo, were astonished about the stubbornness named of Luffy.

"After we got him out I was so angry. Why would he keep it secret? I've done nothing for Luffy to do this. I hated him and tried to kill him! Not to mention he didn't even met Sabo before that! I asked him why and do you know what the rubber brain said?! He said-" Ace was getting angrier with every passing second, some flames even appearing on his person. It was then Ace got cut off by Luffy.

"If I said something then I could never be your friend. And being alone is much worse than getting hurt." Luffy spoke, hiding his eyes beneath the straw hat and turning quiet along with Ace. The atmosphere turned awkward and no one knew what to say.

Ace thought about answering the part about Sabo, but thinking about his dead brother hurt. He also didn't really want to share him with his crew. It might be selfish, but there was so little he had left of the blonde haired brother.

On the other hand Luffy didn't want to speak about Sabo at all. He noticed the way Ace touched the S on his arm. Luffy's head moved to the side and came to conclusion, that their blonde haired brother still hadn't gathered the courage to face Ace. Ace still didn't know that was alive.

Luffy was stunned when he met Sabo in Dressrosa. Even more so, when Sabo told him: 'Before I joined the fight in colosseum, I didn't remember you, until you crashed into me _.'_ After that Sabo explained how he joined the revolutionaries and how he lost his memory. Sabo also begged him not to tell Ace because that was something he had to do himself. But did Sabo really have to keep quiet for 2 years? That was a long time. The young captain then made a note to ask Robin to think of something. This (Sabo) was just ridiculous.

"Whatever it was like in past, it's not like that anymore. You made so many friends, Luffy-ya, that it's impossible for you to be alone. And even if you for some reason decided to leave them, they would hunt you down, especially your crew." unexpectedly it was the tattooed surgeon who broke the silence.

"Of course we won't leave Luffy alone! If left unsupervised, he would break the world by accident." Nami declared, swiftly agreeing with the surgeon and silently thanking him.

"Shishishi." the smaller captain laughed in delight and Ace chuckled.

"Trafalgar, do you know the new Yonko named Eustass? I was wondering about the rumours about him, and if we have to worried about him bothering us yoi." Marco asked Law, steering the conversation away from the brothers, before another awkward question could pop up. The first division commander wasn't sure if his crewmates could take it, they already looked like they would start bawling any minute now.

"That depends on what you already heard Phoenix-ya." the surgeon answered, and Luffy hummed thoughtfully. He wasn't aware of any Yonko by that name?

"One of the worst generation, also the one who had highest bounty, but unlike Strawhat who got his by pissing of the government, he got his by killing people. He was named Yonko after taking down Big Mom and her family, also caused some other disturbance since entering Shinsekai four years ago, but nothing of importance." Marco dutifully answered, Law nodded that was basically what he expected.

"That's about right. Thought you got about half of the information wrong." this caused confusion to many. How can he say Marco is about right and then he is half wrong? That's kind of weird. "That's just how it was publicized and not many people know what really happened at Whole Cake Island. The ex-Yonko, as you heard before, kidnapped Blackleg-ya and started a war with Luffy-ya. When this happened I got call from Nami-ya, and got mixed in the mess. In short Mugiwara was just about to defeat her when the red-headed idiotic showed up and Luffy picked up fight with him."

"Oi, Torao! You started it! Don't blame me for this one!" Luffy swiftly added when he realized who Law talked about and Law grimaced.

"While it's true we may have shouted at each other, you were the one who punched and then decided to beat him before you defeated Charlotte." the surgeon sounded defensive and almost whiny. Strawhat looked completely unimpressed about it. "Either way, they started fighting, Luffy-ya defeated Eustass-ya, and after him Charlotte-ya. The reporters got it wrong and made it, that it was Kidd who defeated the Yonko and gave him that title in her stead. Also Eustass-ya is after One Piece, so yeah, he will probably go after you."

"He might want One Piece, but he won't get it. After all, I'm the one who'll become King of Pirates." Luffy-ya said as if commenting weather, Law smirked, Strawhats (some of them) got ready for fight. They weren't aware that Luffy already declared that to Whitebeard once, so no fighting between the two men would ensure.

"I think that the chances of him becoming one are close to zero, with you in game, Mugiwara-ya." Law said thoughtfully, and some of the Whitebeard pirates bristled at it.

"Oh, and why that might be, Trafalgar?" Newgate asked genuinely curious. There was definitely potential in the young man, but to go that far?

"According the information we found at Zou, Raftel can be only found by reading four Red Poneglyphs. The only one, as far as I know, who can read them is Nico-ya. Shanks-ya also believes in Luffy-ya's ambition, he even gave him the straw hat, which originally belonged to Rodger – the late Pirate King." Law stated those facts and Whitebeard rubbed his moustache, those were good points.

"There's also the fact that our captain, already dethroned two Yonko, and is friends with three of the current ones. Well, if we count the fact he beat up captain Kidd before he become Yonko, then Luffy defeated three of them. The future fight with Shanks is just formality. And I don't think you're going to fight Luffy for that title. If you wanted to be a King, then you would have already been one." Robin said and Whitebeard laughed, it wasn't often that he got called on that last bit.

"I guess you are both right. Who would have thought some snot-nosed-brat would come so far so young." the giant chuckled. The Strawhat pirates and Ace all wore proud smirks.

"As nice as this talk is, this is supposed to be party, yet no one is drinking or eating!" Thatch complained.

"I'm hungry." two voices said at once, accompanied by grumbling stomachs, and thus real party started. The cheers, sounds of 'kanpai', bickering, clicking of plates, laughter as well as music could be heard at the board of Moby Dick.

It was very wild night, only remembered by a few as almost every single pirate got so drunk, that they almost died from alcohol poisoning. Which is really saying something, seeing as pirates are generally known for holding their liquor. Yes, they recalled bits and pieces of the night, but the night as whole? Yeah, not really. It was a wild night, that led to many mysteries.

For example:

1) Where did the marines come from and why were they so angry? Why were they wearing pink clothes? And why did they all have purple dyed hair?

2) Why was Thatch seen leaving Izo's room so early in the morning (or at all, especially with his rumpled appearance)? And why since then has Thatch started blushing in Izo's presence. – Okay this one is quite obvious, though no one is sure how that happened.

3) How did Nami managed to outdrink, everyone who challenged her? Which was basically everyone, even Marco was roped into it. This was also the first time the Strawhats genuinely saw Nami drunk. (Normally she always pretended to be tipsy.)

4) Why was Luffy seen in the morning without his straw hat. Or, to be more exact, why was he wearing a white spotted hat, while his straw hat rested on Law's head. (At this point Law had to be hidden away from the freckled commander. Ace had attempted to kill the surgeon for touching his baby brother.)

5) Were those bite marks on Zoro's shoulder?... and Sanji's neck? – Either that, or they managed to encounter giant mosquitos. Seeing as bull-headed both are it was probably the latter.

6) What was the Prank Alliance? (The pranked pirates on Moby Dick found someone signed their work, and thus found existence of the PA.) Scratch that – who the hell thought it was good idea to introduce Thatch, Haruta, Ace, Luffy and Zoro to each other?!

7) And lastly why the next day did Ace find a vivre card with telephone number in his room on the table? Next to the vivre card was a note signed by Robin. Why did the archaeologist give him vivre card of someone called Blue Gentleman? And why hadn't she told him about it yesterday?!

* * *

Omake

"Purupurupuru, purupurupuru, purupurupuru, …" the den den mushi kept ringing and Ace thought of hanging up. He didn't even know why he was calling, not to mention why Robin gave him the number of some random stranger.

"Come on, Ace. Robin must have had some reason, don't be so quick to give up." Thatch slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"You are usually more bull-headed then this yoi." added Marco, making Ace glare at him. The freckled man was about to reply when the den den mushi suddenly said: "Gotcha."

" _Oi, what the hell Koala?! Don't just go picking up someone else's den den mushi!"_

" _I wouldn't have to if you answered it yourself! Now with whom I am speaking?"_

"This is second division commander of Whitebeard pirates, Portgas D. Ace. I was given this number by Nico Robin along with note to call this Blue Gentleman or whatever." Ace answered to the female – Koala – uncertain.

" _You…! Blue don't tell me you didn't do it yet!"_

" _Koala, hang up! Oi get away from me, Hack help me! Why are you tying me down!?"_ The three Whitebeard pirates looked confused at each other and then at the screaming den den mushi.

" _Sorry about that, but Blue was being highly uncooperative. My name is Koala, and I'm part of Revolutionary Army. The reason why Robin gave you this number is because we have some information you might be interest in. If you tell me your location we can agree on meeting as soon as possible, face to face. Trust me when I say you don't want this to postpone anymore."_ the girl answered cheerfully, but the commanders shivered for some reason.

"This is Marco the Phoenix, seeing that we trust Robin, I agree to the meeting." the first division commander introduced himself and told Koala their location, both quickly agreeing on when and where to meet.

" _I'm looking forward to finally meeting you, Ace."_ that was the last thing before the den den mushi disconnected.

"For some reason I suddenly have the urge to punch someone, without holding back." Ace said suddenly, confused at the urge.

* * *

On another island blond haired man felt shiver going up his spine. _'Oh, god. I'm so dead.'_ he thought as he thought about the reaction of his freckled brother that was awaiting him.

Then the tied up man glanced up at his smiling friend who was slowly coming closer to him. At that moment Sabo corrected himself. He wasn't dead – if he did die, that would be the easy way out, certainly more was very and truly fucked, and not in the fun way.

* * *

Okay everyone, so this is the end. I hope that you enjoyed this story at least a bit. I certainly did enjoy writing it, even if everyone did whatever the hell they wanted, especially Luffy – seriously couldn't he at least listen a little bit! And don't get me started on Law… Those two are bad influence on each other.

If you have any question concerning the story let me know, and I might answer.

In the story I used some of the Japanese terms, preferring them to English. I also left the honorific suffix (-kun, - san,…) with Jinbe, it just didn't seem right without it. And with Law I left the –ya, because that the way he talks – the same with Marco and his yoi.

So terms that I used (sorry if I forgot some, or written some that I didn't use)

otōto – little brother

Shichibukai – seven warlords

Yonko – four emperors

Mugiwara – straw hat/Strawhat – depending on whether one is talking about hat or Luffy's epithet

Shinsekai – New World – the second part of Grand line

Nakama – basically means friend, associate, colleague – though when Luffy uses it, it's more than that, that's why I use it


End file.
